The present invention is directed to an improvement in transparent picture frames of the type having a planar front face with longitudinal side edges bent at an angle to said front face and having open ends. Prior frames of this general type have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,694,947 and 4,270,288. Specifically the present invention is directed to an improvement in the means for retaining artwork within such a frame, as well as for hanging such a frame from its open end.